Cooking
Cooking is the skill in Soulsplit that allows a player to cook raw foods for many uses. Uses include restoration of HP, boosts in certain skills, as well as gaining more EXP for higher level foods to cook. Generally, higher tier foods will restore a higher amount of HP. There are many types of food to cook in Soulsplit. Cooking Mechanics Players can use raw foods on either a fire or a range to cook them. Higher tier foods will generally heal more HP, and will require a higher Cooking level to cook. Ranges are better to cook on, as they reduce the amount of times a player burns their food. A higher Cooking level will also lower the chance of burning foods. There also comes a point where if a player has a high enough Cooking level, they will stop burning a food completely. An example would be with Shrimps: you can start cooking them with a Cooking level of 1, but you will stop burning them entirely at level 34 Cooking. Methods of Cooking There are two main ways cooking foods. One of which is cooking on a fire, and the other is using a range. Using a range to cook is more viable as it will prevent the player from burning more food. Fires can be made by any player by using a tinderbox on any log. This allows for flexibility in where you want to cook, as well as Firemaking EXP. Also, using higher tier logs will result in a reduction of burning food. Using a range limits player to where they can cook, but will benefit them in terms of EXP and not burning as much food. A range can be found on the minimap with the cooking pan icon ( ). A player can also use the Clay oven located in South Neitiznot. Cooking and Fishing Store Interacting with Claus the Chef (who can be found in Catherby) will open the Cooking and Fishing Store, which provides many basic Cooking tools, equipment, and materials to produce foods. For the Fishing equipment, please see Fishing. Types of Food Pastry One can make a variety of pastry doughs from using a Pot of flour with a water vessel of some sort (Bucket of water, Jug of water, etc) and choosing the desired type of dough. 'Bread dough:' Bread can be made at a Cooking level of 1. To do this, just use a Pot of Flour with a water vessel and chose the "Bread dough" option. You can cook the uncooked Bread dough on a range. 'Pastry dough:' To make Pastry dough, a player must have at least a Cooking level of 10. The player will need a Pot of flour and a source of water. After making the Pastry dough, the player must put it in a Pie dish, where it will combine into an Uncooked pie dish. From there, a player will need to fill the Uncooked pie dish with a filling, and cook the uncooked pie on a range. Redberry pie (Level 10): http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111127011745/runescape/images/0/03/Pie_shell.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111127155823/runescape/images/f/f4/Redberries.png = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110817010506/runescape/images/d/d0/Pie.png Apple pie (Level 30): http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111127011745/runescape/images/0/03/Pie_shell.png + http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100403150545/runescape/images/9/9e/Cooking_apple.png = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110817010506/runescape/images/d/d0/Pie.png Garden Pie (Level 34): http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111127011745/runescape/images/0/03/Pie_shell.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111129205133/runescape/images/9/9d/Tomato.png + http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100610120015/runescape/images/5/51/Onion.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806153159/runescape/images/c/cc/Cabbage.png = http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101005020542/runescape/images/6/69/Raw_garden_pie.png Summer Pie (Level 95) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111127011745/runescape/images/0/03/Pie_shell.png + http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081016021934/runescape/images/0/06/Watermelon.png + http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100403150545/runescape/images/9/9e/Cooking_apple.png = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101005020615/runescape/images/0/02/Raw_summer_pie.png Pizza base Pizza bases can be made by using a Pot of flour with a water vessel. A player must have a Cooking level of 35 to make one. By combining it with a Tomato and Cheese, a player can make an Uncooked pizza. They must add the tomato first before the cheese. Players can also add a topping to uncooked pizzas before cooking them. A player can cook the Uncooked pizza by using only a range. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130309222217/runescape/images/a/a1/Pizza_base.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121026215936/runescape/images/9/9d/Tomato.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100403154117/runescape/images/a/a5/Cheese.png + (topping) = http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100825005946/runescape/images/5/52/Uncooked_pizza.png List of Topppings (Unconfirmed) *Cooked chicken *Cooked meat *Pineapple rings *Anchovies Cakes To make cakes, a player must combine an Egg, a Bucket of milk, and a Pot of flour in a Cake tin to make an Uncooked cake. From there, a player can cook the Uncooked cake on a range to finish the cake. To make it a Chocolate cake, just add either a Chocolate bar or Chocolate dust on the finished cake. Plain Cake (Level 40) ''' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081013174947/runescape/images/2/20/Bucket_of_milk.png + http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110809201321/runescape/images/2/26/Egg.png + http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100704150635/runescape/images/5/59/Pot_of_flour.png = http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100722192404/runescape/images/5/59/Uncooked_cake.png '''Chocolate cake (Level 50) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121003030639/runescape/images/8/8b/Chocolate_bar.png + http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111118202530/runescape/images/f/f0/Cake.png = http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120215210215/runescape/images/7/74/Chocolate_cake.png Fish The most commonly used food to train Cooking is fish. Fish can be obtained in multiple ways, but the majority of them are brought into the game by Fishing. Fish can be cooked on either a fire or a range. The following is a table that shows what fish can be cooked, and what Cooking level is required to stop burning them. Category:Skill